A New Family
by ncisfanrb37
Summary: When Tim McGee was a young boy, he broke his leg and there he met Gibbs. McGee grows up into a well rounded man, and meets the team in his early years.
1. A New Friend

A young boy walked through the park and a bright, sunny, Sunday morning. The young boy, about 12 years old, had stunning greenish grey eyes, and was about medium height. He appeared to have a limp, as if his left leg was injured. He sat down on a park bench and stared out into the open field watching the other kids play. An older man saw him, and the boy caught his attention. He walks over to the bench and sits down next to the kid.

"Hey, I'm Gibbs. I work at NCIS. How 'bout you?"

"Timothy. Timothy McGee. I don't work."

"I know," Gibbs replied with a laugh. "Do you live around here? Are you lost?"

"Yes, no."

"Ok," Gibbs said as he looked at Tim. He noticed that his left leg looked larger than his right; probably swollen.

"Your leg ok?"

"Yeah," Tim lied. It hurt like crap.

"You sure? It looks pretty swollen."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You looked down and to the left and you bottom lip quivered a bit. You're lying. What happened?"

"I tripped; playing football," they young boy lied again.

"Can I look?"

"Sure."

Gibbs looked at Tim's leg. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew it was broken.

"Can I take you to the hospital? I want to have your leg looked at. I think it's broken."

"Um, okaaay," Tong said hesitantly.

Gibbs drove to the hospital with Tim in the back seat. Tim was pretty quiet on the drive over.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Tim questioned.

"I am a Federal Agent. I help people. Would you like me to call your mom?"

"You can't. She died 3 years ago."

"Oh, Tim. I'm so sorry! Should I call your dad?"

"No. He let my aunt win custody of me. He abused me. My aunt never really looked after me. She let me do whatever I wanted."

"You don't want me to call her either, do you?"

"That's right."

"Ok, I won't."

When they arrived in the parking lot of the hospital, Gibbs carried Tim into the hospital. They did x-rays on Tim, and, as Gibbs thought, it was broken. They told Tim that he would have to wear a cast, and that he could pick a color. He picked blue, and that was that. Tim hobbled out of the hospital on crutches with Gibbs.

"Can I take you back to my house?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."


	2. Change

When the two got back to Gibbs's house, Jethro showed Tim his room. He approved; he really liked it. But, McGee had lots of questions.

"What am I going to do about school?"

"You'll still be able to go to the same school, just I'll drive you in the morning."

"Ok. But, I have another question."

"Shoot," Gibbs replied.

"How long am I going to be here?"

"A while I hope. I want to adopt you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah," McGee replied happily. "I would really like that! But I have one more question. If I'm going to stay here, am I going to be surprised by a mom or brother or sister?"

"No." It was a touchy subject. "They died. My wife and daughter."

"Oh," Tim replied sympathetically. "I, I, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Gibbs sat down on the bed in Tim's room. He looked at him and said, "what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza! I really like pizza!"

"Yeah, so did Kelly..." Gibbs said quietly.

After dinner, Timothy sat on the couch in the living room to watch T.V.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead."

"Tomorrow I have to go into work; in D.C. You can stay here, in Stillwater, or you can come with. You won't be able to when school starts later this year, so you might as well come now."

"Ok, sounds fine I guess."

"Cool. We'll leave at 7:00."

Tim went to bed around 9, but Gibbs stayed up until around 11. Gibbs brushed his teeth and went into Tim's room to make sure that he was asleep. He was, so Gibbs continued to his room and went to sleep.

Gibbs woke up around 5:30, and got his stuff ready before Tim got up. It was 6:15 when Gibbs looked at the clock, so he went into the boy's room to wake him up.

"Hey kid!"

Tim rubbed his eyes. "Hi," he said wearily.

"What would you like for breakfast? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

They both gobbled down their food and left at 7. Gibbs drove to the office and took Tim up to the squad room. He immediately ran over to the desk closet to him. He sat down in the chair and looked at the computer.

"I really like computers. I want to go to MIT and get really really good with them. Whose desk is this?"

"Mine," a woman said.

"That's Officer Ziva David," Gibbs told Tony.

"She's hot!" Tony whispered, quietly.

"Tony, let's go meet the others, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

 **A/N: I know that Ziva wouldn't really be an agent and that McGee's dad didn't abuse him. I made McGee's character a mix between Tony and Tim. Chapter 3 will be up soon! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Comfort

Gibbs first took little Tim to Abby's lab. He was fascinated by all the machines and computers.

"I wanna do this when I grow up!"

"What about 'getting really really good with computers?' "

"Yeah, that too. I'll do both!" McGee replied with a smile.

"Let's go meet Ducky and then we'll go meet Tony. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs walked Tim down to find Duck. As usual, he was in the basement. He was talking to one of the bodies, which kind of scared Tim.

"Ah, Timothy! It is good to see you! I'm Ducky."

"Um, hi. Is your real name Ducky?"

"No. It's actually Donald, but everyone calls me Ducky. I am the Medical Examiner, so I look at the bodies and see how they die."

"Is talking to them in your job description?"

"Oh no my dear boy," Ducky replied with a laugh. "It helps me do my job."

"Ok..." Tim said, clearly befuddled.

"Well Jethro, I have an autopsy to do, so you two should probably go back upstairs."

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs said as he took McGee out the doors of the cold room.

Gibbs took McGee up to the bullpen to meet Tony. He warned Tim that Tony can be a little, well, unprofessional.

"Hey little Timmy!"

"Um, hi. You must be DiNozzo."

"Yeah. You like sports?"

"No, not really. Computers," McGee replied with a smile.

"Of course you do..." Tony said with a nod.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Why don't you show Tim how to put something up on the plasma. I think he'd like that."

"Yeah, alright, Boss"

While Tony was fiddling around with the keys on the keyboard, McGee easily figured out how to use the old computer.

"Looks like a 12 year old can use a computer better than you can," Ziva spurted out with a chuckle.

"Shut it Ziva, it's not funny!"

"Alright bud," Gibbs said to Tim as he grabbed his hand. "I think it's time for us to go." Gibbs led Tim out of the room.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. One review pointed out an error in the previous chapter that I missed. I hope you all are still enjoying this story. Please review so I can make the story better!**


	4. Learning

That night after McGee went to bed, Gibbs sat in Tim's room and watched his chest inflate and collapse. The adoption papers had not gone through yet. It had only been three days though, and, granted, papers generally take a week to go through. Gibbs was prepared to be able to adopt Timmy, to have a son. Everyone always said that he was really good with kids. He wanted Tim to have a good home. He went to bed a little while later and got up early again the next morning. He had told Tim that the neighbor would watch him while he was at work. Gibbs left a note on the table, went and told the neighbor he was leaving and Tim was still at home, and hoped in the car.

When Gibbs got to work, he was the first one there, as normal, so he booted up his computer and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Hi! I'm Julie. Tim, I assume?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you're watching me today while Gibbs is at work?"

"Yep! What do you want to do today?"

"Um, well, first I was going to have a bowl of cereal and then I was probably going to go outside and climb the tree in the front yard."

"Alright, that's fine with me. I'll be inside if you need me."

Tim quickly ate his breakfast and ran outside to the tree in the front yard. A young girl walked up the driveway towards Tim.

"What happened to your leg?"

"I broke it; I tripped. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Eleanor, but most people call me Ellie. I live down the street. I'm 11."

"I'm Timothy, but people call me Tim. I'm also 11. I'm living with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's gonna adopt me."

"Oh! That's cool! When are you going to be adopted?"

"I don't know. The papers haven't gone through yet."

"How long are you going to stay here?"

"I assume forever."

"Are you going to start school here?"

"Yeah."

"You'll like it here. Everyone's really nice."

"I know. I went here before. I used to live 5 minutes away."

"Oh! Well then how come we've never met?"

"I skipped 5th grade. I'll be in 6th grade this year."

"Me too! Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Edwards."

"Oh. I have Ms. Snyder. I've heard that Mr. Edwards is pretty nice."

"That's cool," Tim replied. He went on to climb to the top of the tree.

"I've never been able to climb trees," Ellie said.

"Just grab on to that branch," Tim said back as he pointed to the branch near Ellie. "Pull yourself up."

"Ok, I'll try." She did, and she was able to pull herself up and wrap her legs around a nearby branch. Tim and Ellie talked for a while, but then Tim had to go in for dinner. Tim realized that Ellie had been there for pretty much the whole day. He was glad though because he had made a new friend.

Julie and Tim ate dinner, which consisted of spaghetti and meatballs. Gibbs came home a little while later, so Julie left.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Hi Gibbs!"

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I made a new friend."

"That's nice," Gibbs replied as he sat down on the couch.

"We were climbing the tree, the one in front."

"You were!? With your leg?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. I didn't really need to use it much. I used to climb trees all the time at my old house."

"Alright. You should probably be getting to bed now," Gibbs said as he looked at his watch. "It's 8:30 and you have to go to the dentist at 8 tomorrow morning. I'm going to work late to take you."

"Ok, but I've never had a cavity before."

"That's very good, but you still need to have a check up."

"Okaaay, fine. Goodnight Gibbs."

"Night Tim."

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks you all again for reading and reviewing. As always, please let me know if I have any grammatical errors, and if you have any ideas to make the story better!**


	5. Cautious

Gibbs took McGee to the dentist on Wednesday morning, just to have a routine cleaning. Tim was not surprised that he did not have any cavities. He was surprised that his leg was really starting to hurt.

"Gibbs," Tim said as they were leaving the dentist office. "My leg hurts."

"Ok." Gibbs sighed. "What exactly did you do yesterday?"

"I went outside and climbed the tree in the front."

"All without using your bad leg?" Gibbs was suspicious.

"Ummm, yeah."

"I should've known yesterday when you said you climbed the tree. I knew you had to have used your leg. I should have warned Julie."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been able to do anything besides sit around."

"Yeah, that's what you're supposed to do. That's also why your leg is hurting. Come on, let's go take you to the doctors."

"Ok," Tim said. He realized now that he messed up. He shouldn't have climbed the tree yesterday. He should've stopped when Ellie came over and asked him about his leg. He just hoped that it wasn't much worse now.

Gibbs and Tim arrived at the doctor's and sat down in the waiting room. Shortly after, Tim was called back and Gibbs followed.

"Alright. These new x-rays compared to your old ones show that your fracture has gotten worse." He could see the fear in Tim's eyes. "But, don't worry, you don't have to have surgery."

Tim sighed in relief.

"We do have to make sure that you stay in bed for a month and do not put pressure on it. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Tim replied.

"I'll make sure of that. Thanks doc," Gibbs added.

Gibbs and Tim left the hospital and went back home. Gibbs decided that it would be a good idea for Tim to watch a movie.

It was about 12:30 when the movie ended and Tim was getting hungry. Gibbs fixed some lunch and they sat down at the dining room table.

"Gibbs, when are you going to adopt me?"

"Well, I forgot that it takes a lot longer when you have a relative, in this case, your aunt. It could be another month."

"Ok. When does school start this year?"

"About 3 weeks, on August 31."

"Oh, ok."

"We can go school shopping next week if you want."

"Yeah, I guess. How long do I have to wear this cast?"

"5 weeks. But it'll be more if you walk on it. So no climbing trees, okay?"

"Okay, fine. I just feel like I can't do anything."

"Well, you just have to give it time," Gibbs said. "Why don't you take a nap until dinner, ok?"

"Alright. I am a little tired I guess."

"I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Tim went into his room and layed down on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Gibbs woke him up around 5. Tim was still tired, but when he smelled the food, he woke right up.

"I hope you like Chinese," Gibbs said.

"I've only had it once, and I don't really remember what it tasted like."

"Well, then lets start eating, I think you'll like it."

Tim started eating and Gibbs was right; he did like it. Tim ate almost as much as Gibbs did; he was really hungry.

Gibbs and Tim sat down on the couch in the living room and watched T.V. It was around 8 when McGee started to fall asleep. Gibbs let him fall asleep on the couch, and then cleaned up around the house. Gibbs went to bed around 9, which was pretty early for him. Gibbs had to go into work the next day, so he got up around 5 so he could get ready. He was ready around 6:30, so he called Julie and told her that he was leaving Tim at home while he was at work. He left a note on Tim's side table and departed for work. There was only one major case that Gibbs and the MCRT had to work on that day, so Gibbs got home about an hour earlier.

"Oh! Hi Gibbs! You're home early."

"Yeah, only about an hour though. Work was light today."

"That's always a nice break to have. And, don't worry, I made sure Tim took it easy, and especially no climbing trees."

"Thanks. Where is the little guy anyways?"

"He's sleeping."

"At 6:30?"

"Yeah. He had a snack around 4, watched a movie, and then fell asleep."

"Ok. Thanks for watching him today!"

"You're welcome. He's always a joy to be with!"

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to update. I really wanted to change this chapter based on the reviews that I got. Please review so I can make the story better!**


	6. Winning and Losing

McGee woke up and looked at his bedside clock. 3:00am. He got up and drank a glass of water. He hobbled back to his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't fall back asleep so he pulled out a book and started to read. It only had 8 chapters, and they were all about 15 pages each, so Tim finished the book in a good 2 hours. It was 5:00 and he knew Gibbs would be up soon to go to work. Tim decided that he would lay back down for a while until Julie got here.

"When did Gibbs get back last night?" Tim wondered in his head. He knew that he fell asleep at the end of To Kill a Mockingbird.

Tim heard Gibbs walking around, so he looked at his clock again. It was a quarter after 5, and since Tim knew Gibbs doesn't normally leave until 6:30ish, he laid back down in his bed. Tim waited until he knew that Julie had arrived before he "woke" up. He never could fall back asleep, so he was a little tired.

"Good morning Tim!"

"Hi, Julie."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"What would you like to eat? I'll fix you something."

"Can I have some eggs?"

"Sure! I'll go make them now."

Julie made Tim some eggs, which Tim ate quickly. He was still hungry, so he had a bowl of cereal.

"What do want to do today," Julie asked Tim.

"I don't know. I can't do much of anything."

"Yeah. Hey, would you like to have a friend over?"

"Yeah, as long as it's ok with Gibbs."

"Ok, I'll call him," Julie said.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hi Gibbs. It's Julie."

"Is Tim alright?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's fine. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you if he had a friend over."

"Yeah, that's okay with me, as long as he doesn't do any running around or anything crazy."

"Alright. I'll make sure of that. Thanks Gibbs."

"No problem."

Julie hung up the phone and sat on the couch next to Tim.

"So, can I have a friend over?"

"Yep! Gibbs said it was okay. But, you have to keep it low key. Remember, you can't hurt your leg anymore."

"Right."

"So," Julie asked. "Who do you want to ask over?"

"Can I ask if Ellie can come over?"

"Yeah, what's her number?"

Tim told Julie Ellie's number. She called and Ellie's mom answered.

"Hi! I'm Tim McGee's babysitter and we were wondering if Ellie could come over today."

"Yeah, she can come over. She'll just need to get ready. She'll be over in an hour. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yep, that's fine with us. What time does she need to be picked up?"

"Around 4. She'll have to eat before softball practice."

"Alright. We'll make sure she's ready by then. Thanks!"

"Ellie can come over today, Tim."

"What time?" Tim asked anxiously.

"Around 9. She'll have to leave at 4 because she has softball."

"Ok!"

Ellie was dropped off at ten after 9.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Tim asked Ellie.

"Um, I don't know. What can you do, you know, because of your leg?"

"Not much. We could watch a movie, play some board games, stuff like that."

"What board games do you have?"

"Monopoly, Battleship, Connect 4, Operation, Sorry, and cards to play card games."

"Can we play Monopoly? I love Monopoly!"

"Yeah, sure. But can I be the banker. I like to count money."

"That's fine with me," Ellie responded.

Tim went and got the board game and sat it down on the table between the two kids. They emptied the box and laid out all the pieces. Tim dealt out the money, and they started playing. To Tim's surprise, Ellie was beating him very badly, even though Tim had played the game hundreds of times. Despite him losing for most of the game, he was having a blast. Ellie won, which she seemed to be somewhat surprised at too.

"You're really good!" Tim said to Ellie.

"I guess," Ellie responded. "You almost won at the end though."

"No, I wasn't very close at all," Tim said as he started to laugh. "Do you want to have lunch? It's almost 11."

"Sure!"

Ellie and Tim had macaroni and cheese, chicken nuggets, and potato chips for lunch. It was 5 after 12 when they finished eating.

"Do you wanna watch a movie Ellie?"

"Yeah, sure. What movies do you have?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird, Shrek, Finding Nemo, M-."

"I love Finding Nemo! Can we watch it?"

"Yeah sure. I'll go get it."

Tim hobbled back a few minutes later, movie in hand. Well, finger. He turned on the T.V. and they got comfortable on the couch. Tim almost fell asleep, which wasn't very shocking because he woke up at 3. He dozed off for a few minutes, but awoke to Ellie's laughter.

It was about 2 when the movie ended, which left them with two more hours of play. This time when they played a game, they played Battleship.

"B 6," Ellie called.

"Miss!" Tim happily replied. "A 4."

"Awww, hit..." Ellie said reluctantly. "How did you hit all of mine, when I only hit 2!?"

"Uh, I don't know. Luck I guess."

"Do you want to play Go Fish?"

"Yeah."

They decided to play best of 5. Ellie won games one and four, while Tim claimed two and three.

Game 5 was close the entire time. Tim had 4 pairs, and Ellie had 3.

"Got any fives?" Ellie said, hoping to get the tying pair.

"Yeah." Tim handed over his five. "Got any jacks?"

"Go fish!" Ellie said. "Got any tens?"

"Ugggh. Here."

"Thanks!" Ellie placed the winning pair on the floor in front of her. "Good game, Tim."

"You too!"

"Ellie, Tim, it's 3:30. Ellie's mom'll be here in a half an hour. She needs to get changed for practice."

"Ok," Tim said to Julie. "Ellie, you can change in the bathroom in the hall."

"Ok!"

Ellie emerged from the bathroom with her jersey and pants on when the doorbell rang.

"Ellie!" Jullie called. "You mom's here!"

"Ok! I'll be there in a minute! Bye Tim. Thanks for inviting me!"

"Your welcome, Ellie. Thanks for coming!"

After Eleanor left, Tim sat down and watched T.V.

"Do you know when Gibbs is going to be home Julie?"

"No, I don't. But he did say it would be after dinner. Sorry Tim."

"It's ok. Can I have a snack before dinner?"

"Yeah. We're going to have spaghetti for dinner."

"Ok." Tim sat back down on the couch and ate his granola bar.

At 6:30, Julie called Tim into the dining room for dinner. Tim scooped the pasta into his mouth. After dinner Tim went to sleep. It was only 8, but Tim was very tired. Gibbs was still not home, so Julie stayed and waited.

Gibbs walked through the front door at 11.

"Oh! Julie! You're still here!"

"Yeah. Tim fell asleep at 8, and I didn't want him to be home alone while you were gone."

"Well thanks! You can go home now and sleep," Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"Alright. Bye Gibbs!"

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I'm thinking I might end this story at chapter 10. Let me know what you think in the reviews. :)**


	7. Danger

It was now August 23, just 8 days before school started for Tim. Gibbs had to file paperwork for the school, so he didn't go into work. He just found out that the adoption went through yesterday. He planned to spend the whole day with Tim.

"Morning kiddo!"

"Hi Gibbs."

"So, I have to fill out paperwork today and bring it to the school."

"Ok."

"The adoption went through yesterday, so I am now officially your dad!"

"Uh, that's great."

"Is something bothering you Tim?"

"You promise that you're not going to send me back to my aunt's right?"

"I promise Tim. You're my son now, and I love you very much."

"Does my aunt know about this?"

"I don't know, but you're safe with me," Gibbs assured Tim. "Why don't you come and help me fill out these papers."

"Okay."

Tim followed Gibbs to the dining room where they both sat down. Gibbs pulled out the papers and started to read. McGee stared at them.

"Do you know what these are for? Have you ever seen them?"

"Not exactly. I know you have to put your name and stuff down, but my aunt would never let me see them. She didn't want me to know what was on them.

"Well, look at this one," Gibbs pointed to the paper on top. "This one is what to do if you get hurt. Like, who to call, where to take you, stuff like that."

"Oh, ok!" Tim was glad that he was with Gibbs now. He really made him feel loved. "Who are the second and third contacts going to be?"

"Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. They work with me. Don't worry, they're good people."

"Ok."

"I'm going to finish filling these out, and then we can go on over to your school to drop them off. We'll get your supply list so we can go shopping for clothes and supplies tomorrow."

Gibbs finished filling out the papers so he could drop them off at the school. About an hour later Gibbs was finished, so he called Tim and they drove to the school.

Tim had never been to drop off his papers before. This was the first time ever. Tim was intrigued with the process and the number of people who were all dropping off papers at the same time. Gibbs got in line and gave the workers the required papers. He picked up a supply list so they could shop.

"Alright Tim. We can leave now."

"Ok. But can we go supply shopping tomorrow and clothes shopping today?"

"I suppose if that's what you want. But, I have to go back to work on Tuesday. I can't keep taking days off."

"I understand."

Gibbs drove up to the store to get Tim some new clothes. Tim wanted to get 3 new shirts, 4 new pairs of shorts, and an outfit for picture day. Gibbs decided that they could go out later in the year when it would start to get could to buy pants and long sleeve shirts. They checked out and drove home.

"Are you hungry Timmy? It's already 1:00."

"Yeah. What's for lunch?"

"We can have grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Ok. I'm just going to watch T.V. until they're ready."

"That's fine with me."

Gibbs started to cook when the phone rang. He picked it up and started talking.

"Hello?"

"Agent Gibbs. How nice to finally talk to you. How is Tim doing?"

"How do you know about my son?"

"I know some people. Does he like it with you?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I would watch out if I were you Agent Gibbs. Oh, and by the way, Tony's with me. I wanted to talk with him."

"You don't really have him. What do you want from me?"

"How funny that you don't believe me. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Tony!"

"Mmfh mmh!"

There was a pause.

"Oh right! I forgot. He can't talk because he's being held hostage!"

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to update, and that it's so short. I have to get ready for school and sports. It might be a while between updates, but please read and review!**


	8. Tracking

That was it. Gibbs knew that Tony was in danger. He knew that whoever called didn't call to tell him that they had Tony. They called because they wanted something. He picked up the phone and called Ziva.

"Gibbs is everything alright? It's 1:30 in the afternoon." Ziva was clearly very worried.

"When was the last time you heard from DiNozzo?"

"This morning around noon when he left to get lunch."

"He's being held hostage."

"I should've know that it wasn't the traffic! I was so stupid!"

"I need you to look at my phone and see if you can figure out who called me. You may need Abby's help because the number was blocked. I'll be there in an hour. Tim has to eat, and he'll have to come with me to NCIS."

"I'll be here waiting, Boss."

"Thanks Ziver."

Gibbs hung up and finished cooking Tim's lunch. Luckily, the calls didn't take long and the food wasn't burnt. He walked out with their sandwiches in hand. He sat down next to Tim on the couch.

"Who called?"

"Uh, nobody. It was just someone trying to sell me magazines."

"The. why did you call Ziva?"

"I just needed to check into work."

"Uh, ok."

"Eat up. I need to go into the office and you have to come with."

"Okay," Tim replied quietly.

At a quarter 'till 2 Gibbs and Tim got into the car and drove to NCIS. Gibbs scurried up to the bullpen to see Ziva.

"Good news, Gibbs," Ziva said. "Abby and I found out that the phone is a burn phone, and we are running the call logs. We put out a BOLO for DiNozzo's car."

"Good. Can you try and track his phone?"

"I thought about it. Can Tim help find where Tony's phone has been?"'

"I don't know. Tim, you up for that?"

"Yeah, I guess," the young boy replied. He sat in the chair in front of the computer. "What's the number?"

Ziva typed in the number and Tim started working.

"Here you go Ziva. You can see where he's been."

"Thank you Tim!" Ziva patted him lightly on the head. She leaned over and whispered to Gibbs. "Gibbs, it shows him at the restaurant and then it looks like he started to walk down the street, probably to get in the car."

"Yeah, and then it was turned off. That must be when he was taken." He squinted at the computer. "12:37."

"That's when his phone was turned off. Should go to the restaurant and ask for security camera videos?"

"Go. I'll call you when I see that you're close to where DiNozzo's phone was turned off. You may be able to see the attacker on video."

"I hope we find him, Gibbs."

Ziva pushed the elevator button. After she left, Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"What happened to Tony, Gibbs?"

"He's missing. I got a call earlier saying that he was being held hostage. I need to find him, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"I'm going to walk you to the conference room where Ducky will stay with you."

"Ok. I hope you find him."

"Yeah, me too."

Gibbs walked over to the computer and looked at Ziva's GPS signal. She was getting close to the restaurant. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Gibbs."

"Ziva, do you see the restaurant?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to go in and ask for the video?"

"No, not right now. Keep walking up the block until I tell you to stop."

"Alright."

Ziva walked about halfway up the block.

"Stop! What do you see?"

"An street to my left, apartment buildings on the right, on either side of an alley."

"Go down the alley. Take pictures, tell me if you see anything. Oh, and stay on the line."

"Got it Gibbs."

Ziva walked down the dark alley. She found a set of tire tracks and a bullet hole. She took some pictures and sent them to Abby.

"Gibbs, I found a set of tire tracks and a bullet hole. I sent the pictures to Abby."

"Good."

"But Gibbs, I only found one bullet hole, and it's a little higher than my chest, and I didn't find a bullet or shell casing."

"Dammit!"

"I'll get the security videos from the restaurant and I'll see if I can find any from the buildings around here. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Stay safe, Ziva."

Gibbs hung up and walked down to the lab.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby ran up and hugged him. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know Abbs. Have you started processing the tracks?"

"Yeah, but I haven't' gotten a hit yet."

*Ding*

"I guess I spoke too soon." She walked over to her computer. "These tires are originally put on a 2009 Chevy. I don't know what kind of model, but these are the only tires put on Chevy's made in 2009 at the dealership."

"So we're looking for the most popular kind of tires on a Chevy, that may not even have the same kind of tires as 6 years ago."

"Uh, yeah, but there's probably still the same kind of tires as before, so we'll have a better chance of finding the car. I'll look for all 2009 Chevy's brought into the dealership for repairs in the last year."

"That's good work Abbs."

 **A/N: The team gets a break in the case, but they still haven't found Tony. New informatiom comes in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
